Talk:Norrhart Domains
The Immortal Jotun Along the North edge of this explorable, near the NW exit to Drakkar Lake there is a small depression where two Jotun's fight and several watch. I managed to kill all but one with a party of heroes/henchies... the last, one of the actual Jotun Skullsmashers to fight, was literally impossible to kill. When his hp got to ~0 he suddenly gained more for no reason, sometimes enough to fill up his hp bar by 25%. He didn't have a bosses aura (although did look a bit lighter) nor a name different to any of the others, anyone know the story behind this (wouldn't it make the area impossible to Vanquish?) -arual 10:54, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I found that same area during the Sneak Peek event, however I didn't have the same problem and was able to kill the Jotun as usual. Although, I did let them fight each other for several minutes first...maybe that has something to do with it. Even though Jotun Skullsmasher hits for pretty high damage, it seemed to take them a long time to even get to 75% health. Maybe they get auto-healed while fighting each other, and you attacked before that was turned off, so he kept getting healed while you fought him...? 24.6.147.36 10:58, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I removed the method described in how to avoid the bug, since I did just what was recommended and still encountered an unkillable Jotun. I advanced until all turned hostile, killed them off one at a time, and the one who was in the actual fight before-hand was invincible. User:68:87:69:146 12:13, 19 January 2008 (PST) I really wish they would fix this bug. I've tried to vanquish it two times now without success. Lothmorg 18:21, 25 May 2008 (UTC) I'm angry. I tried to vanquish this zone now during double rep weekened, didnt know about the bug. Was unable to finish it with this stupid jotun invulernable. The bug hasn't been fixed yet as of today's date.-- 11:40, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I just tried to vanquish as well and ran into the same problem. This bug has been around way too long! NCSoft needs to get off their ass and correct it! Has this been fixed yet? Nothing in the talk here or on the main page. I don't know which "method described in how to avoid the bug" was removed, but doesn't have to do with the location? In that little arena, there might be some kind of Healing Spring effect or something similar. I wonder if you get healed yourself if you stand inside it, but I'd only try after killing the surrounding Jotuns *grin* I try to lure them away. Was that the original method as well? Karya Foxstep 17:19, 12 April 2009 (CET:DST) *Well, I killed the two fighting Jotuns quite easily. I did this three times in the same way without difficulty and reading up on the official GW wiki, you need to trigger the event that makes them all hostile without aggroing them first. Just approach them enough for them to get hostile and the 2 Jotun in the middle will stop fighting. If you pull those with a longbow for instance, you will have to battle them in immortal mode. Karya Foxstep 22:20, 14 April 2009 (CET:DST) Kilroy ...where? Near the furthest easter res shrine :i believe its random, just vanquished and he wasnt there. That Southern Cave... Should we put on the page, what exactly's in there? The warning outside talks of vile creatures spawned from Hell, so people on Survivor are gonna be a -teensy- bit scared... on another note, just what IS in there, anyway? -- [[User:Scareth|'''Scar]]''' -image:Scareth_Sig.png- † 15:15, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Access I think it should be noted that before you take the quest Northern Allies, this area is inaccessible. Raj4h 01:10, October 22, 2009 (UTC)